


Cold Shower

by Azure (Fancy_Ravenclaw)



Series: Summer Flash Fests 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PWP, flash fest: summer (blank)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Azure
Summary: It's too hot for sex but they try something anyway.





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flash Fest: Summer ____, hosted by [@Phandomficfests](http://https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/).

All doors and windows were open, carrying the sound of buzzing fans in different rooms throughout the apartment. Dan was lying on his back with his long limbs stretched out to the corners of their bed. He was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and Phil was sporting the same outfit when he walked into the bedroom with two glasses of Ribena with ice cubes. He planted them on the nightstand and curled up next to his boyfriend, who grunted dramatically, “God, Phil, it’s too warm for this.”

“This heatwave’s been on for almost a week now, and I’m bored. It’s not that hot in here.”

“Are you serious?” Dan lifted his head to look over to the man next to him, raising his eyebrows.

“I mean, it’s hot. But you’re wearing nothing but underpants and we’ve done nothing the past week.”

“You want to have sex? Just say what you want, I can’t solve your riddles with this weather.”

Phil rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yes, I want to have sex.”

“That’s too much work.” Dan decided after thinking about it for a second, “But I’ll do a lowkey handjob.”

“I’ll take what I can get at this point.” Phil responded. “So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while, to be fair. You’ve been walking around half naked and if it wasn’t for this heat I would’ve jumped you multiple times today already.”

Phil didn’t respond, wasting no time pulling Dan’s underwear down and getting his hand on his boyfriend’s cock. After not having been touched for a few days Dan got hard almost right away, biting his lip at the contact. 

Phil moved his hand up and down a few times, but then grabbed some lube from the bedside drawer and squirted it on his hand. The heat was making it almost impossible to do anything without lubrication, the ordeal rough and sweaty. 

“It’s still too hot for this.” Dan muttered, taking the tube and putting some lube on his own hand. Phil pushed down his own underpants, allowing Dan access to his cock. He was already hard, the sight of his almost naked boyfriend lying outstretched on their bed having been enough to turn him on. He let out a content sigh when Dan started moving his hand.

They took their time, both lying on their side facing each other with their foreheads almost touching. Their movements were slow but firm. It was too warm to bother with kissing or anything that would make them pant or sweat, although the pleasure was enough to get both their faces turning a bit red and hot. 

Phil lazily traced his thumb over Dan’s tip, eliciting soft sounds from the other man’s throat. He didn’t know about his boyfriend, but he hadn’t gotten off at all in six days so he knew their slow but steady pace would be enough for him. 

He was about to open his mouth to ask if this was working for him, when Dan closed his eyes and involuntarily jerked his hips, “I should move onto my back, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

Dan took his hand back and moved away. Phil propped himself up onto his elbow, speeding up his strokes to help Dan along. It didn’t take long: within a minute of rolling over Dan was biting his lip and his abdomen was tensing up. They’d been together long enough to not need a warning anymore, as they could read it on each other’s body. Dan came onto his own stomach with a soft sound and his eyes squeezed shut. 

He lay panting for a few seconds before muttering something about the heat and moving his hand back to Phil, who lay back on the bed now and relaxed into the attention.  
Drops of sweat gathered on his forehead. Dan’s movements were fast and consistent, but it was really his boyfriend’s quick breathing close to his neck that pushed Phil over the edge. He worked him through it, and the moment Phil let out that familiar sigh Dan lied down to catch his breath.

Despite the fact that they had tried to be slow and gentle they were both hot and sweaty. “I’m hopping in the shower.” Dan said, “Want to join?”

“Cold shower might do us some good.” Phil grinned.

“Would’ve done you some good fifteen minutes ago. Bit late now.”

Phil just laughed. It was too hot to try to poke his boyfriend in retaliation.


End file.
